deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud VS Sora
Frendilysociopath= Cloud vs Sora is a What-If? Death Battle adopted by Friendlysociopath featuring Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Description THE RIVALRY WILL FINALLY END! Which RPG is better? Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts? Interlude Whiz: Today on Deathbattle we have a special treat for everyone. Boomstick: We don't even have a proper intro we're so excited- it's Cloud vs Sora! Whiz: These two warriors share many ties to one another- I can't wait to dive into this to see who would come out the better! Boomstick: Remember kids, Sora defeating Cloud in Kingdom Hearts doesn't prove anything. That's not the real Cloud from FF7- how could he be? Aeris is running around alive! Also- didn't Cloud have a wing? I'm pretty sure he had a wing. Whiz: That doesn't mean Sora can't win- we're going by the feats each character has demonstrated to figure out once and for all which one should defeat the other. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And we're going to seriously enjoy looking over their weapons, armors, and abilities to determine who would win this Deathbattle. Cloud Boomstick: Wait- didn't we have this guy on here before? Whiz: Cloud Strife is a returning Deathbattle contestant; although we've done a bit more research to help flesh him out more. Boomstick: He's still got that giant Buster Blade right? I love that sword. Whiz: Actually no, this time around we're using Cloud with the fan-named, Fusion Swords. It's a set of swords that Cloud can combine as needed, each one making his weapon heavier and stronger than the last. The entire ensemble actually surpasses the Buster Blade in size. Boomstick: Wait wait wait- are you telling me Cloud decided the Buster Blade wasn't big enough? Geez, the compensation jokes write themselves! Whiz: Unlike the Buster Blade, the Fusion Sword does not have materia slots. That was a design choice so they could hint that Cloud would lose his materia in Advent Children- though he has since recovered it. Boomstick: Just the shockwaves of the sword passing have split straight through concrete and steel- what a weapon. Whiz: To generate such shockwaves, Cloud would have to swing with phenomenal levels of strength and speed. With only one arm he can output as much as 430 Megapascals of pressure, just imagine how much power he outputs with both of his arms together! Boomstick: So how fast is our 1st spikey-haired hero? Whiz: While we knew Cloud was easily capable of stopping bullets, we didn't expect him to be faster than the bullets themselves. Cloud is able to move his entire body faster than a bullet from a semiautomatic rifle can travel, meaning he can move at nearly hypersonic speeds during combat. Boomstick: So you said the Fusion Sword doesn't have materia slots- does that mean Cloud won't have his legendary materia? It's not like he uses them much anyways. Whiz: Considering he was attempting to reclaim his materia in Advent Children, and Yuffie herself was bringing materia for Cloud to use, it would seem Cloud can still use them in some shape or form. Boomstick: But he's still a melee fighter right? He doesn't use materia often? Whiz: Not exactly, Cloud has actually stated that in regard to the entire party- he is the one with the most experience in using dangerous materia. Boomstick: If that's true, Cloud can bring a ton of extra firepower and magic to the table to help even the odds in case he's physically outclassed. Too bad he can't bring his dead girlfriend back though. ''' Whiz: Anyways, it has actually been suggested Cloud may possess a small amount of telekinetic abilities- though it's an odd thing. He can apparently defy physics to hang into the air without falling and can always ensure his blades go where he wants when he ejects them from his sword- he even uses one as a boomerang! '''Boomstick: I just- does that make sense? How's that happen? Whiz: He does have the same powers as Sephiroth since they both draw power from Mako energy and Jenova cells- so it would add up. It's not like it really changes his stats anyways, it was just an interesting idea. Zack: "Cloud, you know what I told you?" Cloud: "That's right, I am your living legacy." Sora Boomstick: Sora is a relatively normal little boy until darkness attacks his island, causing his best friend to run away and his girlfriend to fall into a sort of coma. Whiz: Sora sets off to rescue Kairi and Riku, accompanied by Disney mascots Donald and Goofy. Boomstick: Whipped from the tender age of 14, boy, that sucks. Whiz: Sora goes on a series of adventures, increasing his strength and speed as well as learning potent magic spells in his quest to save his friends. Boomstick: So how strong is the little guy? Whiz: Well that's a funny question, remember Disney Hercules? Boomstick: The base-legend for a macho man with muscles who can do anything? Hell yes I do! Whiz: Well, Sora is strong enough that he can block hits from Hercules, Herc even admits he wasn't holding back. This is the same Hercules who throws those mountain-sized Titans off into space. Boomstick: Mother of God- that key packs a punch. Whiz: Sora eventually succeeds in saving Kairi, but Riku sacrifices himself to save the universe and Kingdom Hearts. Boomstick: Well, points for trying Sora; at least he got the girl back. Whiz: Well... not exactly. Sora is separated from Kairi shortly after saving her. After the events of KH1- Sora's memory and heart are fractured by Namine. She later turns to the side of good and puts Sora into a slumber so she can fix what she broke. Boomstick: Stupid girls and their mind games- what do they want?! Whiz: Sora eventually recovers his powers and sets off on yet another adventure; learning new abilities as he goes and gaining access to Drive Forms. Boomstick: Wait a sec- I know that trick- Sora can't use those without his friends! Whiz: Actually he can, when he first activates Valor form for example- Goofy stands right there admiring the clothing. And if Sora is in a form in between fights, he will retain the clothing during cutscenes. He has several forms to choose from, some grant him better speed, strength, abilities, or magic. Boomstick: Speaking of which, what sort of magic does Sora have? Fireballs, lightning bolts, icicles? Whiz: All of that and more, Sora can create a field of energy that can absorb and reflect enemy attacks. Not only that, he has some small degree of control over gravity and time as well- making him a potent enemy even for people who can outspeed him. Boomstick: How fast would you have to be to outspeed him? Whiz: A matter of some debate, he certainly has reflexes to dodge lightning since many of his enemies use it, but his actual combat speed is harder to determine; at times we see that he can move quickly enough to cause the world to stop moving around him- which is pretty fast. He's also able to seemingly teleport due to his raw speed- at one point he plays tennis with bullets! Battle Sora is diving through his the worlds and falls into the Dark Margin. He looks around as a wave of green light reveals Cloud lying on the beach. Sora runs up to him as Cloud starts to stand. Sora: "Cloud!" As Sora reaches him, Cloud swings at him with the Fusion Sword, Sora hops backwards. Sora: "You're not the Cloud I know!" Cloud climbs to his feet. Cloud: "Stay back!" Sora summons the Keyblade and points it at Cloud. Sora: "I'm not failing again!" Cloud bares the Fusion Sword. Cloud: "This place... it isn't real- stand back or die!" FIGHT Cloud and Sora take up ready positions as the waves softly echo in the background. The two lunge forwards, beginning the battle. They strike at one another, locking blades and releasing a shockwave of power from the clash. Sora heaves and shoves Cloud back, breaking the lock. Cloud slides backwards along the sand, as he slows down and finally stop he barely has time to look up before Sora is upon him. Cloud quickly lashes out with the Fusion Blade, forcing Sora to abandon the attack and leap over Cloud to avoid the weapon. Sora lands and the two close on one another again- a flurry of blows being exchanged as the battle rages across the beach: the only sounds to be heard are the crashing of the waves and the clatter of combat. Sora leaps backwards to gain distance and throws his Keyblade at Cloud. Cloud knocks the weapon aside and charges Sora. Sora calls the Keyblade back to his hand and knocks the surprised Cloud airborne, jumping up to follow him. Cloud regains his bearings in time to meet the incoming Sora, the two each dealing a massive blow that creates a ball of light. When the ball clears, both combatants have separated and glow with magical energy. Sora raises his Keyblade towards the sky, "Thunder!" A bolt of lightning strikes near Cloud, who evades it and unleashes his own magic, "Burn!" A fireball streaks towards Sora, who leaps over it and responds with another spell, "Freeze!" Cloud jumps over the blast of ice and closes on Sora until the two are point-blank next to one another as they cast their next spell. Cloud/Sora: "STOP!" Both hang in the air for a moment before a question mark appears above their heads. The confusion is resolved as both swing at the other again, separating and jumping onto the dark trees. They turn to one another and cast another spell eaach- both remain unharmed. Sora: "Guess our magic doesn't work!" Sora lunges at Cloud, who begins another spell. Cloud: "Don't count on it." Cloud casts a spell on himself, causing him to suddenly increase in speed and vanish before Sora reaches him. Sora: "What?!" Cloud reappears behind Sora and strikes, knocking him back to the ground. Sora recovers in time to see Cloud diving straight towards him. Sora: "Defend!" A dome of light covers Sora, stopping Cloud's attack and knocking him away in a burst of light. Cloud channels his power into a Limit Break, firing a beam of energy along the ground at Sora. Sora quickly dodges the blast and lunges at Cloud, transforming into his Drive Form to gain an extra Keyblade. Cloud is driven back by a flurry of blows before expelling a part of the Fusion Blade to match Sora. The two escalate in bladeplay- both dual-wielding and hammering at one another full force. Sora eventually slams both Keyblades into the ground, causing an explosion of light to hurl Cloud into the air with a cry of pain. Sora jumps up to finish Cloud as Cloud attempts to use magic again. Sora: "You saw that doesn't work on me!" Sora strikes Cloud several times, finishing with a double-blow that knocks Cloud into the ground and leaves a crater. Sora is amazed to see Cloud stand up without injury. Sora: "What?!" Cloud suddenly glows with power. Cloud: "It wasn't for you!" Cloud suddenly leaps into the air as his Fusion Sword separates into several parts- activating Omnislash Version 6 to cut at Sora. Sora blocks one blow, then another, and another, but the final blows breaks through his guard and Cloud cuts cleanly through Sora, knocking him to the ground as his Drive Form fades in a flash of light. KO Sora wakes up, startled, as his friends are standing around him. Kairi looks concerned. Kairi: "Sora, are you okay?!" Sora: "Ye- yeah- just a bad dream I guess." Everyone leaves Sora alone. As he climbs to his feat he suddenly gasps and holds his chest, lifting his shirt reveals a scar that hadn't been there before. Conclusion Boomstick: Wait- Sora lost? The hell? Whiz: Sora and Cloud might as well have been cut from the same mold, both share near identical feats at times. Sora can knock around massive creatures, as can Cloud. Cloud can carve through massive pieces of building, as can Sora. Both have feats where the various objects around them nearly stop moving as they move at fantastic speed. Boomstick: So they were physically equal? Whiz: Not quite, after some research it was determined that Cloud actually had slightly superior overall speed feats when counting his limit breaks, but Sora had better strength feats. After that it quickly went downhill for Sora though. Boomstick: While Cloud may not have been an actual SOLDIER, there's no denying he had a significant experience advantage against Sora, with nearly 10 years of combat experience compared to Sora's lesser time of only 3 or 4 years- particularly since a large chunk of that was Sora sleeping- how come I don't get fans when I sleep? Whiz: In terms of agility Cloud has proved more agile and quick-thinking than Sora, even flowmotion didn't fully bring Sora up to the standards Cloud was showing towards the end of Advent Children; though it did shorten the gap immensely. Cloud also has superior durability feats since Sora... barely has any. Cloud has taken terminal velocity drops with no issue and has managed to survive impalement on multiple occasions. By contrast Sora has relatively few feats of tanking hits of any kind. Boomstick: But the biggest kicker to it all was the magic. Whiz: As they share a very similar magic system, Cloud and Sora both have a lot of counters to the various spells and abilities one another bring to the table. Time Slows, Polymorph attempts, Status Effects, both are immune to near anything they could throw at one another. Boomstick: I'm sensing a 'but' coming. Whiz: "But" Cloud brought a few advantages over Sora in terms of magic, while Sora can keep his magic up indefinitely while in Drive Form, the form itself and his magic are extremely limited in how much he can keep using them. While Cloud also has a limit on his magic, he can use spells for a considerably longer amount of time before running out compared to Sora. Booomstick: Cloud also has spells to make him a better fighter, like Haste or Shield, something Sora doesn't have a lot of counters to. Whiz: While the two are very close in physical stats, especially if you consider the WEAPONS, when it comes to magic- Sora's senior holds all of the cards. Boomstick: Don't even reference that game again, in any way possible, we don't speak of that. Whiz: Looks like the winner is Cloud Strife. |-| Animal dude= BDE73AC8-5F8D-4746-9DFE-2D9764F1C2E8.jpeg|Animal dude Intro Square Enix has a reputation for making legendary games but these two have been giving people good childhood memories for years , sora the master of the Keyblade and Cloud strife the master of the buster sword , im rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Cloud Strife Rock:Cloud stands at 5'7" with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blond hair which, in Final Fantasy VII, features one particularly long spike. Cloud's hair has become one of the trademarks of his appearance, although in later appearances the spikes have been toned down. Cloud has blue eyes, which glow due to him having being exposed to Mako. Because "Mako eyes" are an icon of SOLDIER, Cloud is often mistaken as one. His weapon is the Buster Sword, a massive sword several feet long which he wields in most of his appearances. Cloud's other trademark weapon is a set of Fusion Swords, which he uses in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The set consists of six individual interconnecting swords that form a larger sword similar in shape and size to the Buster Sword. Cloud's outfit in Final Fantasy VII is the standard uniform for 1st Class SOLDIER: indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. Cloud wears brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a SOLDIER band in his left wrist. This is the uniform he wears for most of his other appearances, with slight variations. He has a silver earring in his left ear. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Cloud wears the blue uniform of a Shinra Electric Power Company infantryman with several belts and straps and a green-gray piece of cloth around the collar. He wears his helmet to conceal his identity at times. After he gains the SOLDIER 1st class uniform his appearance is the same as in Final Fantasy VII, albeit with both shoulder pauldrons in-tact and the SOLDIER logo as it is in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cloud's clothing design was made with fighting in mind, and the concept began with a black robe and was restructured into the final version seen in the film. Cloud's hair was changed both to show the passage of time since Final Fantasy VII, and to be more realistic. He wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm; the cloth on his arm hides his Geostigma symptoms. Cloud gains a new pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing Fenrir, a wolf that has come to be associated with him. Like the rest of the party, he wears a pink ribbon around his left arm in remembrance of Aerith Gainsborough, though it stays hidden for most of the movie. Metal: cloud was able to survive a supernova , illusion creation , is a master swordsmen, soul manuplation and telekinesis Rock: he has shown dwarf star level to Low tier solar system level feats Metal:clould also has many sword combinations which he has to charge much like how Sora needs to charge up his trinity Limit. Rock: overall clould is a deadly opponent and should not Be toyed with D2ABDDF8-CD4C-450D-B356-0396D2E9C07E.png|Cloud strife Sora Rock:Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Sora is just a teenager that is forced into a situation in which he has to save the Kingdom Hearts. He is the keyblade's chosen one and is thus forced to fight the heartless, nobodies, and any evil force of darkness. He derives his powers from his weapon: keyblade. Metal:Prior to the main events of Birth By Sleep, Sora's newly born heart encounters the injured heart of Ventus and mends it, offering to help him restore his broken heart until Ventus can recover on his own. This allows them to form a connection with one another, and as a side effect of their connection causes Ventus darkhalf Vanitas's face to resemble a teenage Sora Rock:As Sora grew up, he found a best friend and rival in Riku a boy who was one year older than him and they would often compete in sword fighting with wooden swords, racing, and many other competive activities. Metal:When he is four years old, he sperately encounters 2 Keyblade wielders Terra and Aqua. When Terra appeared on the islands he only saw Sora from afar and failed to sense any potential in him though did see it in Riku which led to Terra to pass on the ability to wield the Keyblade to Riku who he hoped to one day take on as an apprentice after Riku's keyblade came to him. Aqua appeared on the island some time later and sensed the potential in Sora to become a Keyblade Wielder and was tempted to take him as an apprentice but chose not to after sensing Terra had given the ability to Riku and did not want them to be put through the ordeals she and Terra had and made Sora promise that if Riku ever went off the path to darkness that he wouldnt give up on him. Rock:Later on, as he and Riku sat on a beach, Sora began to feel sad for no appearent reason which Riku suggessted was because someone in pain was reaching out for him and urged Sora to reach back. Sora succeeds and is presented with Ventus's lost heart who requests to rest within Sora's heart which Sora, wanting to help, accepts. This action causes Sora to receive the ability to wield the keyblade later on in the series due to carrying the heart of a keyblade wielder within his own. Metal:sora can move faster then the speed of light , use very powerful magic , can heal himself , can frezze his foes or put them of fire , also according to our calculations sora should have universal levels of destructive capabilities. Rock: in addition sora was also able to hold his own against other powerful fighters like Squall Leonhart and sephiroith . Metal: sora does have his flaws though , he often relies on his friends for help and most of his greatest achievements were acquired with some type of help , also he can Be rather ignorant at times. Rock: however don’t let this fool you as sora May just be the strongest person in all of final fantasy 6FD0C0B8-20D0-4556-87BF-751BAC18181C.png|Sora Sora (Final Form).png|Final form Sora Pre-Fight A8456B85-B567-422D-B662-B057E465BEF4.jpeg|Pre-Fight Alright the combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all It’s time for a death battle!! fight 0CE8FAB7-2BA7-4332-88B6-B86ED58ECFC9.jpeg E1F6BD80-CC95-4E56-BF4E-A952CD8F3EE5.jpeg Sora and Cloud are both facing each other in a Large cooseauim. Sora: let’s do this!! Cloud: let’s go!! Fight! Cloud rushes at Sora , Sora rushes at Cloud , The two blades Coillde , Sora then shoots a ice spell at cloud , Cloud dodges and shoots a bolt3 at Sora , Sora Dodges , sora then shoots a fire spell at Cloud , Cloud gets hit by the attack . Sora: Fire! Sora shoots a huge fire spell at Cloud , Cloud gets hit by the attack head on , Cloud then gets up and uses a cross slash on Sora , sora then shoots a Homing attack at Cloud , Cloud gets hit by the blast but still keeps going on , Cloud then Charges up a Limit break , Cloud starts slashing Sora with a jacked up Cross slash . Sora:Thunder!! Just as Cloud is doing the attack , cloud gets hit by a full power thunder , sora then teleports behind cloud , cloud then slashes sora with the buster sword . Cloud: I’m breaking my Limits!! Cloud starts circling around sora , Cloud then starts slashing Sora with the Buster sword , Sora is confused and too slow to keep up , Cloud then Stabs sora In the Cheast with his buster sword . Sora:Heal! Sora fully heals from the wound , sora then Frezzes time , sora summons fire and lighting , time returns to normal and Cloud gets hit by both attacks at once , Cloud then uses his cure and heals himself , Cloud then summons Irfit , Irift comes out and Breathes Fire , Sora Dodges , sora then shoots thunder at Cloud , Sora then goes behind cloud and slashes him with the Keyblade , causing cloud to have a bloody mark on his back , Cloud then takes out his buster sword and slashes Sora with it . Sora:Heal! Cloud: how many times are you gonna do this? Sora: as much as I need to beat you! Sora rushes at Cloud , Cloud then gets his buster sword in its stance and slashes Sora back , causing him to fly into a wall , Cloud then Charges up a Limit break , Cloud then rushes at sora and uses a Full power Omnislash , Sora is heard yelling in pain while Cloud is slashing Sora to death , Cloud then Finishes Sora off and Stabs sora in the Heart , The Keyblade holder falls down to the ground , seamilgly dead. Cloud: sorry kiddo just business . As cloud starts to walk away , sora gets revived by tinker bell , sora then comes back to life , cloud smiles , sora also smiles , sora and cloud clash swords once more , Both are Smiling and enjoying the fight , both Sora and cloud then back away from each other , Sora then Charges up his Trinity limit , Cloud Charges up His Omnislash , the two then rush at each other and clash swords once more , the two struggle to beat each other , the Buster sword then overpowers the Keyblade , As Cloud is about to stab Sora in the cheast , sora gets Cloud by surprise and stabs cloud in The Cheast first , Cloud falls to the ground. Sora: I’m... , sorry cloud... Cloud falls down and starts bleeding out , light starts coming out of clouds cheast , sora then faints out of exustion , Cloud later dies from bleeding out , sora then wakes up a hour later , sora sees clouds dead body , Sora says Nothing and walks away , feeling guilty for what he did , sora then goes outside and sees Cloud in the Sky waving at him in the sky. Sora: right back at ya buddy!. Sora then walks away , Understanding what happended and also having respect for his strongest opponent yet , Soilder First Class , Cloud Strife!. Ko! Conclusion Rock: wow that was amazing Metal: while Cloud was more experienced , sora outclassed him in every other stat. Rock: sora was faster , stronger , more durable and was way too haxy for cloud to take on . Metal: sure Cloud survived a supernova from Sephiroith but sora has taken on universal opponents for example Xehanort who was stated to have universal power , I mean the Keyblade it’s self was Likley more impressive then most things cloud had in his Arsenal. Rock: any fatal wound Sora gets he can always just keep healing with the Keyblade , cloud and soras Weapons and skills were very close in power but soras surperior hax makes clouds Weapons and skills Fucking useless . Metal:Oh but can’t Cloud just use the omnislash on sora and kill him easily , well no , for one the omnislash takes far too long to charge and Sora would just speed blitz Cloud before he has time to use it and also soras trinity Limit does a simalir thing. Rock:Sora Is faster than cloud , he dodged a bolt of lighting , None of clouds speed feats even come close to this , meaning Sora can just easily speed blitz cloud before he has time to React , making clouds omnislash and other powerful attacks worth shit!. Metal: I guess cloud just did not have the key components to beat Sora. Rock: the winner is sora!. 58C1BACC-8F0C-4DB8-80AE-FD3DE50E5FE6.jpeg Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Kingdom Hearts' themed Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle (Season 2) written by Animal dude Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Square Enix' themed Death Battles